Poison Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Give your army the upper hand against enemy troops with this deadly poison! Defending units that linger in a Poison Spell's toxic cloud will move slower, attack slower and take damage with increasing severity over time. Poison spells do not effect structures. This spell is almost completely useless against any troops..." ---- *'Summary' **The Poison Spell is a spell added in the July 1, 2015 update. **It is the first spell available in the Dark Spell Factory. **It does damage and slows down all enemy Troops, Heroes, and Skeletons inside its area of effect, but does not deal damage to buildings. *'Offensive Strategy' **A Poison Spell only takes one housing space, whereas a Lightning Spell, the other spell that can be used to deal with Clan Castle troops, currently takes up two housing spaces. This makes the Poison Spell very appealing as a way to deal with Clan Castle troops. **A Poison Spell has a circular area of effect for scaling damage, whereas a Lightning Spell has individual lightning strikes in a predetermined pattern, so both can be used in a similar fashion. Which is ultimately more effective depends on the style of attack and defending base's layout, as well as the Clan Castle troops, themselves. **A Poison Spell deals scaling damage, which can take a significant amount of time, depending on the type of Troops inside the Clan Castle, so make sure that you have enough time left to finish your attack after the Clan Castle troops are dealt with. **Multiple Poison Spells will speed up the scaling process, but will not deal extra damage. **A level 1 Poison Spell can easily kill all Tier 1 troops as well as any level Wizards, Witches, Skeletons, and Minions. Upgrading this spell, however, is still useful, as higher level Poison Spells kill them faster and leaves more time to finish the attack. **If you see a Dragon, Balloons, or Valkyries on defense, it's good to use a Poison Spell on them, as the scaling effect is deadly against high hit point units. Skeleton Traps can be affected as well, but it will take quite some time, so make sure the Skeletons are stalled in a position where they won't go out the Poison Spell's circumference. **As of September 18, 2015, Poison Spells now do scaling damage in a similar manner to a single target Inferno Tower, just to a lesser extent. This scaling effect dramatically affects high hit point units, but does not deal the same scaling damage against Heroes, instead dealing little appreciable damage. *'Trivia' **Prior to the Poison Spell, strategies that did not include a Clan Castle lure utilized a well-placed Lightning Spell to destroy defensive Clan Castle troops. With the introduction of the Poison Spell, players now have a viable alternative to destroying Clan Castle troops. **While not a popular strategy, Poison Spells used to stack damage, making it possible to kill any Clan Castle units with enough spells. **The Poison Spell used to deal static damage to enemy units, making them more effective at killing Skeleton Traps, in addition to Clan Castle units. Since the Poison Spell changed to progressive damage, this is now a less than favored approach, as they tend to slip out of the spell's circumference before being destroyed. **In the 2015 Halloween event, ghosts emerge after a Poison Spell is thrown and they keep emerging for 3 seconds along with a creepy laughing sound. **After the March 2016 update, defending troops and heroes will flee from poison spells, if they are attacking where the spell is placed, they will move outside the poison spell radius then attack your troops instead of stay in the radius when engage with your troops, this makes the poison spell 99% useless. In another words, troops will flee from poison spell even when attacking your troops then attack. They are even smarter than never before!!!! aaaahaaahhhh! Poison spell game play - September 2015 update Category:Spells Category:Anti-air Category:Dark Elixir Category:Army